Hermione's Story:  The Phillosophers stone
by Love is Fearless
Summary: This is Hermione's POV during the first book. When she get's her letter she is full of dibelief but she soon accepts that she's a witch. Now she has to make friends at a new school as well as studying and trying not to get in trouble with Ron AND Harry!


**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I was going to write a oneshot for practice but I sat down to do that and this just came to me and I had to write it down! I really hope you enjoy it! Please review because if I don't get any reviews I'll think I'm bad at them and will not continue this story and will return to writing Twilight fics. Please review with your views and oppinions on how I could improve :D If this gets reviews I will make a full story out of it and I was even thinking about doing her side of the story to all seven books if you'd like so please read, review and most of all enjoy! **

**Hermione's side of the story: The phillosophers stone  
><strong>

**Finding Out  
><strong>

I walk down the stairs happily, the sun is shining and it's a beautiful summers day. I have my science book in my hand, planning on spending the entire day studying on a blanket in the front garden. Starting at second level school in september I intend to spend my summer studying before attending . My parents are sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea each. I walk over and sit down in the empty chair. I notice they are looking at an envelope.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"We are not sure. It is adressed to you so we thought we should allow you open it." Mum says and I begin to get excited. She hands it to me and I look at it. It is adressed to me. I turn it over in my hands and notice a strange wax stamp on the back. I run my finger under it carefully opening it without getting a papercut. I take the letter out and stare at it. It was wrote on parchment. Who writes on parchment these days? My parents look at me expectingly to but I read it to myself first. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I then read the Equiptment listing, shocked but unable to stop myself. It read:

**_uniform_**

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_clothes should carry nametags_

**_books_**

_The standard book of spells (grade 1)_

_by miranda goshawk_

_A history of magic by bathilda bagshot_

_magical theory by adalbert waffling_

_a beginners guide to transfiguration by emeric switch_

_one thousand magical herbs and fungi by phyllida spore_

_magical drafts and potions by arsenius jigger_

_fantastic beasts and where to find them by newt scamander_

_the dark forces : a guide to self protection by quentin trimble_

_other equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_studnets may also bring a cat or owl or toad_

_no broomsticks allowed_

This doesn't make any sense. Magic, witchcraft, wizardry? It's all fiction. It doesn't really exist, does it? It can't, I live in this world and I've never seen anything remotely magical... or have I? No I have not, it's rubish! But then why do I have the feeling it's all real. That I'm a witch, that I have powers, that I'm not like the others in my school. I've never had a best friend that I could count on, maybe that's why, because I'm a witch. Can I be a witch? Yes. Yes I can. It has all the lists of books and equiptment and it'll be some adventure. It would be highly educational aswell. What an opportunity! But this is rediculous! I'll see what my parents think.

"What does it say pet?" Mum asks me. I repeat it to her, slightly nervous, awaiting her and my fathers reaction. They look suprised, and very aprahensive.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? I've never heard of it! And it's not as if witches ar even real, or wizards at that. They don't exist, it's pure fiction. I guess it's some stupid kids pranking you." Dad says and mum nods her head in agreement.

"I want to go dad, please. I feel that I have to. It's an opportunity a lot of people don't get and if I truly am a witch don't you think I need training?" I say, trying to persuade him.

"I think it's nonsence, utter, complete nonsense. You are a very intelligent and you have your scolarship to St Bridgets boarding school, surely you are not going to waste your life going to some school full of crazy people who spend their lives trying to convince kids that they have magic in them?" he says, incredously.

"Yes, I do intend to do that dad. I honestly believe it's true and I and I intend to atend hogwarts in september and you are not going to stop me. This is my life and if I want to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I shall. And I do so I will." I say and as I do I glare at the floor and it begins to tremble violently.

"What is happening. You may go to the school just make it stop." My mother yells. I didn't even know I was doing it but I stop glaring and the floor stops shaking. I smile.

"I really think I am a witch." I state happily.

"So do I." My mother says "but is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it can be. If I learn how to use my powers I could do amazing things. I know I'm meant to be someone else. Someone I couldn't even imagine being now, if only you'd let me." I plead.

"You may go if you wish." my parents state flatly. I know they say it against their wishes and better judgement but no matter what they think I know it's the right thing to do, I must go.

"We shall bring you to buy your books in two weeksa if you still want to go then. It'll give you time to think about it." dad says. I know I will. I begin to worry about how to find Diagon Alley in London but that can wait. I need to look up hogwarts and find out all I can about it on my laptop.

I try but my search finds nothing. I give up after five hours. I sit in the garden daydreaming about hogwarts for the rest of the day. It still seams unrealistic and I fail to know why I believe it as I am usually quite down to earth, and perfectly lodgical but this is a whole new beginning. I'm finding myself.

**A/N: Thankyou so much for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it!, Please review with your thoughts of it and if you have any thoughts for chapter two I'd be happy to take them into account! REVIEW PLEASE :D**

xxx


End file.
